The Hidden Room
by NightmareBloom
Summary: Itachi has been working on something in the basement and now Sasuke is finding out what it is.yaoi and rated M for good reasons
1. Chapter 1

Well this is the first part of what my mind has come up with now. I would have typed out more but I really wanted to have at least some of this up before tomorrow so…

Thanks you guys who read my first one. It was my first yaoi and it definitely made me happy.

Well I won't drag on cause I got nothing else to say really.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Naruto characters.

* * *

Sighing for the hundredth time that day, Sasuke looked outside the window from his room. Earlier Itachi had come in, given him a sweet kiss on the lips, and said that he needed to stay in the room until he came and got him.

As soon as he left, Sasuke tried opening the door but Itachi must have locked it from the outside since it wouldn't budge. Giving up he laid on his bed and thought of what Itachi was up to.

After an hour of thinking the only thing he could come up with was that he was working on his 'project' in the basement. A few months ago Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night but he couldn't sense Itachi anywhere. When he explored the house he heard him in the basement.

Before he could take a step down Itachi said from the bottom, "Don't come down yet Sasuke. It's not finished." "What's not finished?" Feeling him smirk at the question he just said, "You'll see when it's done."

Too tired to argue he went back up. He sneaked a peek the next morning but nothing looked out of the ordinary. When he went back up Itachi was there, looking annoyed and said that I couldn't go back down there until he said so.

To emphasize his point, later that night when they were making love Itachi stopped when Sasuke was about to cum and tied his hands behind his back and taped his legs together. When he finished he just stared at him and went to bed, leaving him with a hard on.

Since then he kept away from the basement and just let Itachi finish his project. Today apparently he was finally finishing up and wanted to make sure everything was probably perfect.

Another hour crept by and by the time the sun was setting, the sound of the door unlocking caught his attention. Looking up as the door opened Sasuke knew that something was definitely up.

Itachi was looking at him with his sadistic smile, meaning that whatever he finished, it must be interesting. "Are you ready for my surprise, Sasuke?" he asked.

Just nodding, a little scared, he went over, recieving a quick kiss on his nose. "Good," he said, his lips by his ears, "Now follow me." With that he walked away while the other got up and followed behind him.

Finally stopping at the basement door Itachi opened the door and flicked on the lights. Releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Sasuke tried to hide his disappointment when he saw that there wasn't anything which also confused him.

Seeing his change of mood Itachi chuckled saying, "Come down and I'll show you what it is." Just nodding Sasuke followed him down the steps turning his head everywhere trying to figure out what the surprise was, much to the amusement of Itachi.

Reaching the bottom he said, "Ready?" When the younger nodded he went to the far wall, ushering Sasuke closer. Standing by his brother at the wall, Itachi began knocking. Immediately he could tell that something was behind the wall because there was a hollow sound.

Touching one part of the wall, Sasuke backed away in surprise and the wall moved to the side revealing a room behind it.

It wasn't any regular room that Sasuke had seen though. For one it was very spacious, probably a little bigger than the eleven by eleven basement but it was hard to tell in the low light.

Another thing was that there was a king size bed covered in expensive looking silk red sheets. The top and bottom bedpost had shackles that would go on the wrist and ankles. Also attached to the bottom was a long chain that had a spiked leather collar that had a lock. Hanging from the ceiling were more chains that could be heightened or lowered with a pulley system by the bed.

A few feet away was a spot that looked like it was taken from a torture dungeon. Chains and shackles nearly covered the entire wall with a few more hanging again from the ceiling.

Across from it was a wooden cabinet that looked like it was lock. The door was closed but Sasuke blushed at what was probably in there.

Seeing his face start to turn red, Itachi smiled as his kissed the top of his ear. "Do you like it?" "H-How could you build this with me upstairs?" "Well you sleep heavily so that's one way but can you guess the main reason?"

Looking around all he could tell was that Itachi would have had to build this whole thing by hand but his hands would have been scratched if he did. If he did use power tools then even if all the doors were closed Sasuke still could have heard it.

Shaking his head he just looked at the older. "Can you just tell me?" Smirking he replied, "In medieval times torture was a most common form of punishment. To keep others from hearing the pained screams of the tormented they did something 'special' to the rooms. Do you want to guess what it was?"

Thinking for a few seconds he finally said, "Soundproof walls?" "Correct. The victims could scream as loud as they could and no one was disturbed except those in the same room."

"Why did you build this room?" the younger asked. As he finished talking, Itachi slowly kissed Sasuke's neck until came up to his eyes. His eyes held the usual mix of love but also his sadistic nature that turned them both on.

He slid the wall back into place, hearing what sounded like a lock click into place as the room turned black. With a flick of the switch the lights turned on but only enough to cover it in dim light.

"Would you like to find out?" Itachi whispered, lifting Sasuke's chin as he snuck his other hand under his shirt. Itachi placed his lips over Sasuke and the two began to have a small battle of dominance with their tongues.

The battle was cut short when the older brushed his hand over the younger's nipples, making him lose his concentration. As he relaxed the other kept running his tongue in his lover's cavern, tasting everything that was in there.

Breaking for air Itachi gently led Sasuke to where the chains were, feeling his heart beating wildly from the pulse on his wrist. As they stood in front of them Itachi's mind raved wildly of the things he could do and it showed through his eyes.

After about a minute Itachi finally thought of what he wanted to do. Tightening his grip he led the other further and made him stop. Letting go he took one of the shackles and locked them on the other's wrist, hearing the other squeak a little in shock as he did the same to the other.

As the boy tried pulling the chains from the wall, Itachi went over to the cabinet and unlocked it, smiling at the various items that covered the shelves. Taking out a knife he walked back over to his struggling lover.

Gently stroking the boy's back he felt him calm down and relax again as he grabbed the shirt collar. Taking the knife he sliced his shirt off, barely cutting the skin but enough to draw a slight trail of blood.

While he discarded the pieces of clothes Sasuke shivered a little when the cold air hit his slightly heated skin. A second later he felt the metal cut off his shorts leaving him in his boxers and thin scratch lines on his back and thighs.

Setting the knife aside Itachi got behind him, placing his hand on the boy's member and the other tracing from his neck to his chin. With his other hand he slapped Sasuke's member, earning himself a surprised yelp as he arched into Itachi's chest.

Quietly chuckling at his brother he lightly nibbled his ear as he soothed his brother's member. The boy sighed a little in relief but screamed out when his ear was bitten, hard.

"Now now Sasuke you're already screaming," he said, tsking, "We haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

* * *

*blushes* Well here is the first part and I don't know how long it will take me to finish but I'm hoping soon. Oh the plans I have in store of what will happen in this room. I'm glad none of my friends, as far as I know, can read minds otherwise lunch table converstaion will definitely be akward. Ideas are greatly appreciated and flames will be taken seriously then used to bake cookies ^^ Thanks for reading and review/flame if you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the second part and I'm still working on the last part but it should up soon and if it isn't then shoot me cause I'm having some other ideas in mind and if I don't write them down quickly enough I lose them.

Hope this is alright with ya'll. I wanted more but it seems my ideas are apparently hard to type out. Oh well.

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters.

* * *

Shaking under Itachi's predatory gaze, he closed his eyes as a hand lightly stroked his chest while the other one still kept its grip on his member. His strained moans making Itachi smile cruelly. "Is something wrong, Sasuke?" he teased as he slowly circled a nipple.

Lightly shuddering he didn't say anything but gasped as it was pinched. "I would appreciate it if you answered me," he whispered warningly into his ear. Trying to gain a little control he replied, "Are you planning on moving on? I thought this debut of the room was supposed to be special."

When the hands and warmth left him he wished he could take back that last part but was knocked out of his thoughts when he was forced on his knees. Chains were secured on his ankles along with his upper thighs and a metal collar from the ceiling was locked onto his neck.

The older boy went to the cabinet and opened it, quietly chuckling at Sasuke's struggles which just resulted in pain to the younger. Finally choosing what he wanted, he closed the cabinet again (he didn't want to spoil anything) while he slowly unrolled his whip.

He watched as Sasuke started to give up and decided that he would make his brother regret his words. Admiring his captive's almost flawless, pale back that barely showed almost invisible scars from their other sessions he was even more determined to make this a memorable night.

Sasuke though was getting frustrated, but he hid it enough that it didn't show since he didn't want Itachi to know what he was doing to him. The room was a little cold and being only clothed in boxers with your hands and legs chained down didn't help at all. His face was to the wall and his hands were stretched above him along with no way to move his legs which were slightly apart. This left his back open to anything and the chain collar wouldn't allow him to turn his head to see what could happen, not that he wanted to anyway.

Not wasting another second, Itachi threw his hand down and smiled when he heard a smack followed by a scream as the leather made contact with Sasuke's back. Thin trails of blood were already opening up and were only made worse as he whipped the boy again.

While Itachi was grinning madly in amusement, Sasuke was trying his best to hold back his screams and occasional moan. He had to be a somewhat masochist to deal with his brother's intense sadism but that was the way they showed each other love. He brings on the pain and Sasuke welcomes it with 'willing' arms.

The whip continued beating down on his back and small specks of blood were sticking to the tough leather and flying on the walls and floors. His back was almost covered in the coppery crimson with only a few places that were still pale.

Deciding to stop so he wouldn't paralyze his brother, Itachi tossed it aside and began walking toward his slightly shaking captive. Kneeling next to him he fanned his palm against the blood, smearing his on his hand.

Feeling slight pressure on his bruised back Sasuke nearly screamed, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Grinning Itachi placed his head next to his ear, licking it with his tongues, feeling him shiver beneath its touch.

His hand that was stroking his back reached over on his chest. The bloodied hand pressed itself against one of the nipples and left an almost perfect hand print. It slowly traveled up to Sasuke's chained neck, leaving a red trail, and swept across his shoulder before going back to the neck up to the cheek.

Slowly Itachi took his tongue and gently wiped off the blood from the shoulder to the neck, earning a shiver of pleasure. When he reached the red cheek he kissed it and began to lightly suck up the liquid.

"Nee… Itachi…" Sasuke said moaning. Taking his mouth off he got up, much to Sasuke's dislike, and walked back to the cabinet. Scanning over the contents he finally pulled out what he wanted and strolled back to the boy.

The boy was quietly groaning from the feel of the cold air on his open wounds that was still covering in his blood. That along with Itachi's sadistic treatment were making Sasuke slightly hard and he knew that his boxers wouldn't be able to hide it for long.

Feeling his presence behind him Sasuke wished he could turn his head but the collar kept his neck in place and his arms prevented him from seeing from the corner of his eyes.

Slightly chuckling at his attempts, Itachi bent back down to his brother and unlocked the collar.

When he felt the metal disappear from his neck he attempted to turn around but a hand was pushed on his neck, forcing his face to hit the wall in front of him.

Tsking again Itachi said, "Looks like you'll have to wait to have your 'problem' fixed, Sasuke." Blushing he knew that his hard was all Itachi needed to continue on with their session. Oh yes, they weren't even half way down yet.

Even when the hand was released, he just faced the wall. His arms were also released but as they rested against his side, Itachi forced them behind his back and tied them with the rope he brought.

The sudden movement made Sasuke cry out and when it was tied it made his shoulders contract his back against the cuts. As he tried holding back his screams, Itachi unlocked his legs.

When the pain began to slowly subside, Sasuke was thrown on his back, pain shooting up again. "Fuck Itachi!" he yelled, spiting out more curses, much to the older's amusement. "Don't worry, Sasuke. We'll get to that eventually."

Picking up the knife that he discarded earlier, Itachi gently tugged against the strap that held Sasuke's boxers to his waist. "Let's take these off now." Taking the knife he cut off the material, cutting into his legs a little.

When Sasuke's member was shown Itachi couldn't help but stare making the boy blush even more, if it was even possible. Lightly chuckling the older boy wrapped his hand around the member again, earning a strained moan.

Feeling pre-cum he began to pump it, causing the other to let out more strained moans with grunts of pains. The pumping continued for a few more minutes until Itachi decided to move on.

Letting go he reached to get the lube along with the vibrator from the cabinet. Popping open the lid he focused his eyes on Sasuke's, who was panting. Deciding he put on a good amount he positioned the plastic against the boy's entrance.

Slowly he inched it in making him fidget as it entered him. When it was all the way in, Itachi took it back out and thrust it back in. The action made Sasuke slightly arch his back from the ground as Itachi kept repeating the process, slowly making it come closer to his sensitive ring of muscles.

After probably another ten thrust he finally hit the spot that made Sasuke moan out as white spotted his vision as he arched his back further. Using his other hand he set his hand against his stomach, forcing the boy to keep his back on the ground which was obviously hurting him again.

Wanting to move on Itachi placed the vibrator up against his prostate. Sasuke's ears seemed to roll completely in the back of his head as he called out in a scream of moans.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Itachi quickly slipped on the cock ring causing the boy to groan. "D-Damn it Itachi…" he cursed through strangled moans. Taking his hand, Itachi slapped Sasuke's member making the boy scream out. "Watch your mouth."

Reaching over he took a harness that he made and set in on Sasuke. The main leather strap wrapped around his waist while two straps x-ed where his entrance was, keeping the vibrator from getting out and forcing it to press closer to the boy's sweet spot. He took a cat tail and tied it to where the harness met his ass cheeks.

More moans escaped from his mouth and he couldn't form complete sentences since they were more like incomplete words. Hovering over his chest, Itachi kissed Sasuke's stained cheek and circling one of the nipples causing it to harden. "Someone seems to be needy. You didn't take anything did you?" he asked smirking as he set a pair of kitty ears on his head, clipping them in place.

Cursing through moans he answered, "F-Fuck… Y-You I-Itachi!" Sighing he smacked his member again saying, "I told you we would get to that. But I guess we need to wait a little longer now, don't we kitty."

Grinning he took a ball gag and forced the boy to open his mouth. At first Sasuke seemed unwilling to comply but after a hard slap to the face, he slowly opened his mouth. Setting the gag in his mouth he tied it tightly around his head nearly cutting of his breathing.

As he tried regaining his breath, Itachi picked him up and cradled him in his arms. Walking over to the bed he set the boy back on the floor, who had a look of confusion in his pleasured filled eyes.

Without answering he just took the collar at the bed and fastened around his neck. As he got up and walked toward where the wall opened Sasuke tried calling out but all that came up was muffled moans and groans.

Hearing the other struggle behind him Itachi was turned around and said, "Don't worry, I'll be right back." Opening the door he stepped out looking toward him again with a smirk saying, "Try not to get in trouble."

Without he closed the door again, leaving Sasuke alone bound and collared to the bed.

* * *

And done but I should have the rest sometime this week. Thanks for reading and ideas are always appreciated. Well review/ flame if you want, I'm in the mood to bake some cookies ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Well sorry for the wait for you impatient type but here it is so you can't shoot me cause it's in the week period. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer I don't own anything nor do I benefit from this

* * *

Barely a minute passed before Sasuke felt like screaming out in frustration. He knew he should have expected Itachi to do something sadistic but this really topped it. Maybe it was the room that was getting to him but that still wasn't an excuse for him acting like this.

Struggling to try and get his arms loose, he sobbed out in frustration when the pain in his back became to much. As he tried re-claiming his breathe, the scratches on his back began bleeding and he could feel the warm liquid trickling on his back and forming a pool around him.

Tears were starting to block his already limited vision as he kept waiting for that stupid wall to slide open. The pain of the vibrator against his prostate but not being able to get hard made it hard to patiently wait.

'God, Itachi you bastard!' he thought, following it with curses he wish he could say out-loud.

Upstairs in the kitchen Itachi was just idly waiting for the water to start boiling with his tea bag in the pot. As soon as he came up the first thing he did was start making some tea.

The reason why he left was because he wanted to wait a little longer to continue since it was already starting to bore him a little. Most men in his position would have thought otherwise but Itachi got bored of almost anything, except with anything to do with Sasuke. His last actions might of seemed a little extreme but that's how they liked it, or how he liked it, and usually Sasuke went along with whatever he was doing.

Closing his eyes he leaned against the counter, looking at the clock to see that only five minutes have passed. If he was getting impatient with the time then Sasuke must have been furious, with the side of painful pleasure thanks to his position. He knew he would get in trouble for it later but didn't mean they couldn't have some fun now.

Smirking at his last comment he turned off the now boiling water and was about to take a cup from the cup board when the phone starting ringing. He looked at the time which said it was a few minutes until ten.

Sighing he knew it could only be one person. Picking up he answered, "Hello?" "Yo, hey Itachi," his best friend Kisame was saying, sounding a little drunk. Groaning Itachi said, "I told you Kisame not to call me when you've drunk." "Well hear me out first," he slurred as loud music and chattering voices filled the background.

Knowing he wouldn't give up to Itachi at least listened he just said, "Alright but make it quick." Laughing on the other end the man replied, "Well you know that girl I've been dating? You know, Hidan's ex? Well I was with her at the club when Hidan came in and she starting cussing at him. You know, the usual female anger at seeing her ex. Well she was saying that he was a big mother- fucking jerk and that anybody who tries to make up to a girl by cutting her arms is just a big meanie. Remember she and he were drunk so he says that his friends would agree that it wasn't so he asked some of the guys and they all said yes and when he got to me of course I said yes too. Well she flips out and demands to know if I even thought it through. I told her 'Bros before hoes.'" Stopping to catch his breath it sounded like he was laughing, "Oh man she flips out saying that every guy on this earth is nothing but a stupid fucker who thinks of nothing but his pants. So she gathers a few of her friends and they start smacking almost everyone around and I was just wondering if now is a good time to take her to a room? What to you think?"

Twitching an eyebrow at his friends' antics he just says, "I don't care. Just flip a coin or something but if you don't mind I have something I need to do." When he was about to hang up the other voice said, "Hold on a minute, Itachi! Look we need you to kinda cool things down over here. We are all to drunk to say anything right and you being the lady's man you are, we figured you could you know smooth the ice."

As the other man kept trying to convince him Itachi took the phone from his ear and thought it through. If he left then there's a good chance he won't be back until an hour later and in that time Sasuke could either 1) escape from his bonds, which was somewhat unlikely or 2) try to think of a way to get back at him.

He put the phone back to his ear and heard what sounded like a drunken angry women cursing out at Hidan and the sound of breaking glass. Thinking that Sasuke could survive a little longer he answered, "Alright I'll come. Meet me in ten minutes."

"Hehe thanks Itachi," he said and hung up. Sighing Itachi put the phone back, turned off the fire and grabbed his keys. Heading out he got on his motorcycle, started it up, and drove off from the house.

Down in the room Sasuke felt like he could just die. Itachi said he would be back soon but Sasuke didn't know how soon and in his state, time wasn't very easy to tell. 'Damn it,' he thought, holding back another pained moan, 'what the fuck is taking you so long, Itachi?'

Another jolt from his aching member snapped him out of his thoughts as he once again called out in pain, which was unheard thanks to the gag. His stomach was hurting from the built of pressure and it was painful having the ring around his member.

The gashes on his back were slowly bleeding again and his whole upper body seemed to be covered in the coppery liquid. He knew that he wouldn't die from blood loss but it did leave him feeling a little dizzy.

He tried once again to untie his hands but the rope was to tight and the collar on his neck made it difficult to breathe when he moved to much. It was obvious Itachi tried to see how tight he could make it without it cutting off Sasuke's breathing and unfortunately it looked like he was succeeding.

Anytime he tried moving his head away the chain caught him and he had a moment when his breath caught in his throat but coughing was almost impossible. Instead drool seeped from the corners of his mouth and slid to the floor, along with his tears.

The minutes painfully dragged on and he thought he felt something come from his legs. Ceasing his movement he felt that the vibrator might have hit something inside, because it seemed to be coming from his ass. Having the stupid vibrator inside him made it somewhat dangerous to move his legs.

If he moved the wrong way it could get stuck and Itachi wasn't one for asking others for help, especially when it came to him and their relationship. He would probably take care of himself, it wouldn't be too impossible seeing that he did take some medical classes, but he would most likely drag it on. Itachi wasn't a bad person but when it came to Sasuke he was highly protective, or possessive as some people would say.

Groaning he just laid on his side, legs crossed and shoulders as relaxed as they could be as he waited for the wall to slide open.

It took about an hour to get everyone to calm down but once they did he immediately went straight to the door. At first his friends tried getting him to drink with them but he declined and said that he wasn't coming back if the girls got mad again.

Putting the flashing bar lights behind him, Itachi got back on his motorcycle and watched as Kisame led his now drunk, soothed girlfriend to the back. Sighing he started it up and drove off, hoping Sasuke wasn't to mad at him.

Sure he was a little off time but he was usually a good sport about it, or at least that's what Itachi assumed. Stopping at a red light he drummed his finger on the handle and thought of Sasuke, tied up, bleeding, slightly sweat, with the ears and tail along with a collar as the vibrator was deep inside him, filling him with sensations that both gave him pleasure and pain.

As the light turned green Itachi smiled at the thoughts and nearly went over the speed limit so he could get home faster.

Putting his motorcycle up he walked back inside and headed down to the basement. Touching the familiar wall, he watched as it opened and the figure in the room look up at him.

His cheeks were wet and blood covered his back and chest and it looked like some was coming from his ass too. As he called out what was probably a choked curse, his body curled up when it received an intense vibration.

Closing the door behind him, Itachi made his way over to the boy and lightly kissed his forehead. Looking into tear filled eyes he smoothly said, "I hope you didn't get into any trouble while I was gone, kitty."

Smirking at what might have been a snarl, he continued, "Now, now, you don't want me to punish you do you?" Sasuke flickered his eyes to the floor and didn't make any sound.

"Good." Sitting on the bed he pulled Sasuke over, who nearly fell on his face since his arms were still tied. Itachi slowly unbuttoned his pants and watched Sasuke's eyes and they slid down his legs.

Gently taking his face he guided it between his legs and undid the gag. As the strain on his mouth faded Sasuke said, "Damn it Itachi where were you? You couldn't have at least -" A sharp slap to the face stopped him mid sentence as the older looked at him.

"Don't use that tone with your master, Sasuke. Now I'm pretty sure you know what I want you to do unless you would like me to leave now and not come back until tomorrow night." Not saying a word Sasuke just took his teeth and tugged down Itachi's boxers. When they were off his slightly hard member is what greeted him as he slowly starting licking it with his tongue.

As he moved up and down the shaft he opened his mouth and began slowly sucking it, watching Itachi sigh in pleasure. His tongue moved around it and he tasted pre-cum in his mouth.

Feeling something build up in the shaft he gave it a few more sucks and nearly gagged when Itachi pushed his head closer and thrust in his mouth. As his began breathing again he felt semen flood into his mouth.

Itachi took his member out and said, "Swallow it all, I better not see a drop leave your mouth." Shaking a little under his gaze, Sasuke complied and the bitter liquid slid down his throat leaving an awful taste in his mouth.

When all of it was swallowed Itachi told him to open his mouth and nodded when it was all gone. Petting Sasuke's hair between his fake ears Itachi said, "Now then, I hope you're ready to move on, because we still have a long night ahead."

* * *

Well here's the end and ideas keep coming to my head so it may be a while until the end but not like five chapters away. Funny thing with the phone call is that a friend of mine was arguing with this dude who sided with her ex during a face book chat. The guy said it's always 'bros before hoes' so I thought it would be funny to add it in. Hope you enjoyed it and review/ flame if you want.


End file.
